Fan made artwork by Rigsrigsrigs10918
Pancho.JPG|"Pancho" Bonita.JPG|"Bonita" Pamela.JPG|"Pamela" Cleopatra.JPG|"Cleopatra" Moon Spark.JPG|"Moon Spark" Tatyana.JPG|"Tatyana" Pat and Lorna.JPG|"Pat and Lorna" Kawasenshi.JPG|"Kawasenshi" Cookie and Cupcake 2.JPG|"Cookie and Cupcake" Tumblelina.jpg|"Tumblelina" New Sparky.JPG|"New Sparky" New Sarge.jpg|"New Sarge" Spats Redesigned.jpg|"Spats Redesigned" Whopper Updated.jpg|"Whopper Updated" Starburst.jpg|"Starburst" Janice.jpg|"Janice" Zachary.jpg|"Zachary" Shakespeare 2.jpg Amy 2.jpg Jackie 2.jpg Brittney Stoneheart.jpg Brutus Stoneheart.jpg Konrad Stoneheart.jpg Kactus Jack Stoneheart.jpg Klaude Stoneheart.jpg Debra.jpg Sapphire and Salem.jpg Long Claws 4.jpg Long Claws 3.jpg Long Claws 2.jpg Long Claws 1.jpg Bara.jpg Kaguruma.jpg Kohaku.jpg Daikeizu.jpg Seven Samurai Dogs 2.jpg Seven Samurai Dogs 1.jpg Charlemange and Hairball's children 2.jpg Charlemange and Hairball 's Children 1.jpg Kung Fu Dumbo.JPG New Buffy.JPG Fubuki.jpg Minks Before and After.jpg Bartrand .jpg Ruby.jpg Buffy Remastered.jpg Eric's Hobby.jpg Tony the Artist's Hobby.jpg Title Card for Barky's Collie Folly.jpg Bartrand's Hobby.jpg Buffy.jpg Happy Birthday!.jpg Jelly Bean.jpg Bright Eyes and Igor.jpg Whopper riding on Igor's Back.jpg PoundRaizer Cobalt.jpg Reformed Bartrand.jpg French Mice.jpg Ichiro.jpg Calvin.jpg Veronica.jpg Tricolor and Tony the Artist.jpg Tim Collie Updated.jpg McWhisker.jpg Dark Cloud.jpg Pupnick(Pound Puppy Version).jpg Mimi-Nose's Casual Clothing.jpg Topaz Athletic Form.jpg Magic Vanderfeller.jpg Catgut Jr..jpg Catherine.jpg A Scene from "Catgut the Pound Purry?".jpg Jackie's Stretching Outfit.jpg Jayden.jpg Darius.jpg Bartrand .jpg Gamma and Saul as Dogs.jpg Trixie Updated.jpg Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound.jpg Stuffy Remastered.jpg Fifi.jpg Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller.jpg Kefka.jpg Stuffy.jpg Buffy.jpg Reformed Antonio.jpg Reformed Jayden.jpg Reformed Ian.jpg Reformed Darius.jpg Reformed Vivi.jpg Reformed Stephanie.jpg Title Card for The Scientist's Apprentice.jpg Title Card for Bongo Bongo Dumbo.jpg Title Card for Puppy Rock.jpg Title Card for Itching for Adventure.jpg Stephanie the Spiteful.jpg Bartrand the Boastful.jpg Title Card for Beamer and the Blob.jpg Title Card for Bacon Bandit.jpg Catgut the Fighter.jpg Title Card for Gosh oh Golly Gee-nie.jpg Title Card for Dog and Phony Show.jpg Title Card for Gordon's Review.jpg Diamond Donatello After.jpg Diamond Donatello Before.jpg Igor looking for his glasses.jpg Title Card for the Three Pooches.jpg Title Card for Jacket Blues.jpg John.jpg RJ and Sarah Seville.jpg Momo and Violet's Children.jpg Nose Marie and Cooler's Children.jpg Antonio.jpg Ian.jpg Stephanie.jpg Bartrand .jpg Pound Puppies and Holly in the Parallel World.jpg Annie.jpg Sandra.jpg Titan Tony.jpg Whopper riding on Igor's Back.jpg Igor and Whopper 2.jpg Igor, Bright Eyes, and Whopper Powered Up.jpg Igor looking for his glasses.jpg Vigor loves Precious.jpg Bright Eyes Hugging Igor.jpg Igor and Bright Eyes in Valentine Outfits.jpg Igor and Catgut.jpg Igor's Outfit 1.jpg Bigor's Parents.jpg Whopper and Igor as Karakuraizer Rangers.jpg Sick Igor.jpg Bigor.jpg Bright Eyes Loves Igor.jpg Igor's Tango.jpg Vigor the Hypnotist.jpg Igor's Love.jpg Igor and Whopper.jpg Title Card for Jacket Blues.jpg Title Card for Big Brother Catgut.jpg Title Card for More Bark than Bit.jpg Title Card for My Wife and Puppies.jpg Title Card for Puppy Sitters Jitters.jpg Title Card for Revenge of the Retriever.jpg Title Card for Holy Muttrimony.jpg Title Card for One Dumb Dog.jpg Cooler Without his Jacket.jpg Cooler Wearing Tom Jr's Hat.jpg Cooler and Friends to the Rescue!.jpg Cooler and Family Apology.jpg Cooler's Costume.jpg Cooler is Cool.jpg Cooler and Nose Marie Married.jpg "But I'm Cooler's Girlfriend!".jpg Cooler and Holly VS Brattina and Catgut.jpg Cooler's Parents.jpg Nose Marie's Costume.jpg Nose Marie New Design.jpg Nose Marie's Nightmare.jpg Nose Marie ad Viacom Logo.jpg Nose Marie and Universal Logo.jpg Nose Marie and Bright Eyes on the Moon.jpg Nose Marie and Karen II.jpg Nose Marie and Karen.jpg Nose Marie in a Bell Jar.jpg Nose Marie and Jane Jetson.jpg Nose Marie's parents.jpg Driving Nose Marie.jpg Nose Marie and Bright Eyes Flying 2.jpg Bright Eyes and Nose Marie flying.jpg Bright Eyes Shocked.jpg Bright Eyes' Costume.jpg A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes.jpg Bright Eyes' Gift to Pupnick.jpg Angel Bright Eyes and Cheep Cheep.jpg Bright Eyes' Parents.jpg Bright Eyes and Judy Jetson.jpg Howler's Costume.jpg Howler's Parents.jpg|"Herman and Ida" Tandy, Randy, and Sandy by a Bale of Hay.JPG|"Tandy, Randy, and Sandy resting by a bay of hale" Rusty and his family updated.JPG|"Rusty, Lucy, Candy, Andy, and Mandy Updated" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Anita.JPG|"Anita" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Anchor.JPG|"Anchor" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Lassie McTerrier.JPG|"Lassie McTerrier" Pupnick Jr..jpg|"Pupnick Jr." Cherry.jpg|"Cherry" Roxanne.jpg|"Roxanne" Baxter.jpg|"Baxter" Pupnick's Parents.JPG|"Puplina and Lay-Sobaki" Twitchy 2.JPG Jazzy 2.JPG Spunky 2.JPG Twitchy.JPG Jazzy.JPG Spunky.JPG Spudge Remastered.JPG Karol Stoneheart.JPG Bartholomew Barracuda.JPG Slushy's Battle Stance.JPG Slushy 2.JPG Slushy.JPG Kyle.JPG Hibiscus.JPG Togo.JPG Linus.JPG Pencil.JPG Kisa.JPG|"Kisa" Little Paw.JPG Leonardo.JPG Brezza.JPG Cavallo.JPG Chic.JPG|Chic Claudette.JPG|"Claudette Katzenjammer" Ginnie.JPG|"Ginnie" Lee the Martial Artist.jpg Summer Twitchy.JPG Summer Winky.JPG Summer Slushy.JPG Summer Jazzy.JPG Summer Spunky.JPG Summer Sparky.JPG Summer Rosy.JPG Summer Stuffy.JPG Summer Buffy.JPG Summer Gloomy.JPG Summer Smokey.JPG Summer Sarge.JPG Jeanie.JPG|Jeanie Purrington Zany 2.JPG Witty 2.JPG Witty.JPG Zany.JPG Wendy.JPG Nathan Leash.JPG Casual Cary.JPG Casual Celia.JPG Hydra.JPG Milady 2.JPG Houndton 2.JPG Kojiro.JPG Sawyer.JPG Bouncy.JPG Ridgeback.JPG Yuri.JPG Evil Kisa.JPG Hibiscus in Pajamas.JPG Victoria Reformed.JPG Scruffles and Truffles.JPG Yakima Reformed.JPG Ethan Reformed.JPG Kanashimi Reformed.JPG Victoria.JPG Yakima.JPG Ethan.JPG Kanashimi.JPG Templeton and Glimmer.JPG Casual Anchor.JPG Summer Zany.JPG Spice 2.jpg Gupta.JPG Summer Witty.JPG Ryoma and Ryu.JPG Gordon and Sapphire.jpg Title Card for Gordon and Sapphire Top 20.jpg PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg Petite.JPG Black Pearl.JPG Edgar.JPG Zany in Pajamas.JPG Slushy in Pajamas.JPG Spunky in Pajamas.JPG Witty in Pajamas.JPG Twitchy in Pajamas.JPG Jazzy in Pajamas.JPG Winky in Pajamas.JPG Rosy in Pajamas.JPG Buffy in Pajamas.JPG Gloomy in Pajamas.JPG Smokey in Pajamas.JPG Sarge in Pajamas.JPG Stuffy in Pajamas.JPG Sparky in Pajamas.JPG Karate Zany.JPG Karate Slushy.JPG Karate Witty.JPG Karate Twitchy.JPG Karate Jazzy.JPG Karate Spunky.JPG Karate Winky.JPG Karate Sparky.JPG Karate Rosy.JPG Karate Gloomy.JPG Karate Buffy.JPG Karate Smokey.JPG Karate Sarge.JPG Terra Cotta.JPG Pyro.JPG Kaze.JPG Freezer.JPG Denki.JPG Neptune.JPG Poseidon.JPG Triton.JPG Kippy.JPG Karate Stuffy.JPG Momo 3 years later.JPG Igor 3 years later.JPG Lalita and Lolita.JPG Padmi.JPG Dumbo 3 years later.JPG Tony Rigs 3 years later.JPG Winky 3 years later.JPG Pix.JPG Gordon 3 years later.JPG Sparky 3 years later.JPG Title Card for Having a Ball.JPG Topsy and Turvy 2.JPG Topsy and Turvy.JPG Kintaro.JPG Bala and Kala.JPG Jaya.JPG Asha.JPG Aamani.JPG Palash.JPG Rajit.JPG Nadish.JPG Ikshan.JPG Panthera.JPG Wilma.JPG Sabrina.JPG Pearl.JPG Suda.JPG San Chan.JPG Androy.JPG Kendall.JPG Jade.JPG Emerald.JPG Romero.JPG Cooler and friends 3 years later.JPG Slushy 3 years later.JPG Jazzy 3 years later.JPG Spunky 3 years later.JPG Rosy 3 years later.JPG Buffy 3 years later.JPG Gloomy 3 years later.JPG Smokey 3 years later.JPG Sarge 3 years later.JPG Mordecai and Flora.JPG Title Card for Crime and Punishment.JPG Sugar.JPG Witty 3 years later.JPG Zany 3 years later.JPG Twitchy 3 years later.JPG Stuffy 3 years later.JPG Anchor 3 years later.JPG Captain Canine and Puppy Cadets 3 years later.JPG Lens.JPG Jojo.JPG Salt and Pepper.JPG Dahlia.JPG Sasha.JPG Chester and Doris.JPG Nisshoku 2.JPG Crystal.JPG Colette 3 years later.JPG Scrounger 3 years later.JPG Barkerville 3 years later.JPG Violet 3 years later.JPG Reflex 3 years later.JPG Beamer 3 years later.JPG Whopper 3 years later.JPG Howler 3 years later.JPG Bright Eyes 3 years later.JPG Nose Marie 3 years later.JPG Cooler 3 years later.JPG Astro.JPG Bintang.JPG Harriet.JPG Plasma and Proton.JPG Nanki Pu.JPG Ice Cap.JPG Lyra.JPG Forte.JPG Cactus Flower.JPG Paku Paku.JPG Hibachi.JPG IQ.JPG Mai.JPG Marcy.JPG Tulip.JPG Grant.JPG Wilton.JPG Veronique.JPG Flynn.JPG Clement.JPG Roy 3 years later.JPG Roy.JPG Wags McGillicuddy.JPG Hilda and Gilda.JPG Buttercup.JPG Scout.JPG Lost Mink 7 Snazzy.JPG Lost Mink 6 Frosty.JPG Lost Mink 5 Dozy.JPG Lost Mink 4 Munchy.JPG Lost Mink 3 Smarty.JPG Lost Mink 2 Ritzy.JPG Lost Mink 1 Grouchy.JPG Ramon.JPG Maya.JPG Remy.JPG Winter Mist 2.JPG Sombra.JPG Ivan.JPG Pavel and Natasha.JPG Dimitri.JPG Ghas.JPG Mizu.JPG Rhoda.JPG Sonar.JPG Stellar.JPG Diamond 3 years later.JPG Lanford 3 years later.JPG Hibiscus 3 years later.JPG Aphrodite.JPG Achilles 3 years later.JPG Chew Chew 3 years later.JPG Ebisu.JPG Danta Panja.JPG Tempo.JPG Ernst.JPG Scaly 2.JPG Scaly.JPG Brawly 2.JPG Brawly.JPG Wally.JPG Scruffles and Truffles 3 years later.JPG Lassie's Mother and Father.JPG Laddie McTerrier.JPG Jackie 3 years later.JPG Amy 3 years later.JPG Shakespeare 3 years later.JPG Precious 3 years later.JPG Drumstick 3 years later.JPG Enraged Gamma.JPG July 3 years later.jpg Vigor 3 years later.JPG Little Blue.JPG Goblin Brothers.JPG Serenity.jpg Frost Bite.jpg Kanashimi 3 years later.jpeg Yakima 3 years later.jpeg Victoria 3 years later.jpeg Ethan 3 years later.jpeg Kisa 3 years later.jpg Pencil 3 years later.jpg Tricolor 3 years later.jpg Duke 3 years later.jpeg Elaine and Her Assistants.jpg Captain Canine and Puppy Cadets 2.jpeg Giovanna.jpg Tony the Artist 3 years later.jpg John's Disguise.jpg Tim Collie 3 years ago.jpg Fancy Pencil.jpg Antonio 3 years later.jpg Jayden 3 years later.jpg Ian 3 years later.jpg Darius 3 years later.jpg Vivian 3 years later.jpg Stephanie 3 years later.jpg Bartrand 3 years later.jpg Wendy 3 years later.jpg Jelly Bean 3 years later.jpg Marcus 3 years later.jpg Amar and Amir.jpg Debra 3 years later.jpg Fifi 3 years later.jpg Lassie McTerrier 3 years later.jpg Tori 3 years later.jpg PoundRaizer Chestnut.jpg PoundRaizer Amaranth.jpg PoundRaizer Magenta.jpg PoundRaizer Xanadu.jpg Catgut Jr. 3 years later.jpg Sawyer 3 years later.jpg Pamela 3 years later.jpg Bonita 3 years later.jpg Cleopatra 3 years later.jpg Pancho 3 years later.jpg Michelle 3 years later.jpg Catgut 3 years later.jpg TJ 3 years later.jpg Gamma 3 years later.jpg Casey 3 years later.jpg Calvin 3 years later.jpg Spice 3 years later.jpg Magic 3 years later.jpg Maya and Ramon 3 years later.jpg Sapphire and Salem 3 years later.jpg Chic 3 years later.jpg Dorian 3 years later.jpg Dexter 3 years later.jpg Desiree Murgatroyd.jpg Dahlia 3 years later.jpg Wishbone 3 years later.jpg Mimi-Nose 3 years later.jpg Spudge 3 years later.jpg Twitchia 3 years later.jpg Worry Wart 3 years later.jpg White Pearl.jpg Clayton and Connie.jpg Paprika.jpg Helga.jpg Zigzag 3 years later.jpg Laturna 3 years later.jpg Bara 3 years later.jpg Kaguruma 3 years later.jpg Fubuki 3 years later.jpg Kohaku 3 years later.jpg Issun 3 years later.jpg Daikeizu 3 years later.jpg Ichiro 3 years later.jpg Puzzle 3 years later.jpg Topaz 3 years later.jpg Summer Time Momo.jpg Ridgeback 3 years later.jpg Tai Bo Reformed.jpg Pablo Reformed.jpg Sen Sen Reformed.jpg Rufus and Rita Reformed.jpg Brass Reformed.jpg Georgia Reformed.jpg Franco Reformed.jpg Rosa Reformed.jpg Hayate Reformed.jpg Amster.jpg Pan Reformed.jpg Stefan Reformed.jpg Hydra 3 years later.jpg Paku Paku 3 years later.jpg Susanoo 3 years later.jpg McWhisker 3 years later.jpg Spats 3 years later.jpg Jewel 3 years later.jpg Eric 3 years later.jpg Milady 3 years later.jpg Houndton 3 years later.jpg Pupzan 3 years later.jpg Eniko Muttsorgski.jpg Tania Muttsorgski.jpg Kinga Muttsorgski.jpg Modest Muttsorgski.jpg Olga and Olia Muttsorgski.jpg Jancsi Muttsorgski.jpg Monika Muttsorgski.jpg Sergei Muttsorgski.jpg Carnation.jpg Puppy Quintet Stack.jpg Summer Time Victoria.jpg Summer Time Ethan.jpg Summer Time Yakima.jpg Summer Time Saffron.jpg Summer Time Antonio.jpg Summer Time Jayden.jpg Summer Time Ian.jpg Summer Time Darius.jpg Summer Time Vivian.jpg Summer Time Stephanie.jpg Summer Time Bartrand.jpg Tony the Artist's Hobby 2.jpg Forte 3 years later.jpg Harriet 3 years later.jpg Cactus Flower 3 years later.jpg Ice Cap 3 years later.jpg Hibachi 3 years later.jpg Mai 3 years later.jpg Veronique 3 years later.jpg Clement 3 years later.jpg Tiger Lily.jpg Tony the Artist and Tricolor Again.jpg Casual Sonar.jpg Casual Kaze.jpg Casual Pyro.jpg Casual Nisshoku.jpg Casual Moon Spark.jpg Casual Solar Ray.jpg Casual Glen and Gwen.jpg Casual Dana.jpg Casual Tandy.jpg Casual Judy.jpg Casual Captain Canine.jpg Tulip 3 years later.jpg Ethan in Pajamas.jpg Victoria in Pajamas.jpg Yakima in Pajamas.jpg Saffron in Pajamas.jpg Antonio in Pajamas.jpg Jayden in Pajamas.jpg Ian in Pajamas.jpg Darius in Pajamas.jpg Vivian in Pajamas.jpg Stephanie in Pajamas.jpg Bartrand in Pajamas.jpg Clover.jpg Summer Time Serenity.jpg Summer Time Brawly.jpg Scaly in Pajamas.jpg Summer Time Wally.jpg Summer Time Topsy and Turvy.jpg Rotwang 2.jpg Rotwang.jpg Title Card for The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang.jpg Kaptain Kid Stoneheart 3 years later.jpg Elaine and Marcus McGillicuddy.jpg Horatio and Irene 3 years later.jpg Scaly 3.jpg Wolfazar 3 years later.jpg Shun 3 years later.jpg Beauregard 3 years later.jpg Martin 3 years later.jpg Badges 3 years later.jpg Gordon and Sapphire 2.jpg Ferro.jpg Starburst 3 years later.jpg Ethel.jpg Yai.jpg Shiawase and Yorokobi.jpg Zara and Fritz.jpg Verde.jpg Jorge.jpg Jayden Jr.jpg Antha.jpg Ima.jpg Derek.jpg Venus.jpg Steppenwolf.jpg Bjorn.jpg Momo and Violet Three Years Later.jpg Lucy and Rusty Three Years Later.jpg Joshua 3 years later.JPG Evil Ricky Rigs.JPG Cary and Celia 3 Years Later.JPG Cooler and Nose Marie 3 years later.JPG Bigor 3 Years Later.JPG Brandy.JPG Momo in Pajamas.jpg Iggy in Karate Uniform.jpg Mary Ann.jpg Saffy's Habit.jpg Jayden and Debra.jpg Darius and Cleopatra.jpg Arlington.jpg King 3 Years Later.jpg Spats and Bartrand.jpg Chupacabra Bibo.jpg Bibo.jpg Lee 3 Years Later.jpg New Tai Bo.jpg New Sen Sen.jpg New Amster.jpg Usagi Updated.jpg This is a gallery of fan-made artwork by Rigsrigsrigs10918. Category:Gallery Category:Fan Fiction